


Satisfied

by Countess_Eliza



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: At Helen's wedding, Caroline remembers the night when she met him. The two sisters were both helpless for the boy. Based on "Satisfied" from Hamilton. One-shot.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved The Greatest Showman. I haven't written anything for it yet. So I finally gave up on trying to sleep one night and wrote this. I'm sorry about all the mistakes. Again, I write this at like one in the morning.
> 
> This is based on the song Satisfied from Hamilton. I own none of the lyrics used.
> 
> Pauline Taylor Barnum was P. T. Barnum's youngest daughter.
> 
> I don't own The Greatest Showman or Hamilton.

Satisfied

Helen Barnum Franks and her new husband, Henry pulled away from each other. Caroline clapped with the rest of the guests. She saw her mother crying out of the corner of her eye. P.T. was there to wrap his arm around his wife. Caroline knew he wouldn't admit it, but she saw a tear coming down his cheek. Caroline smiled to herself. She had a secret. But it wasn't the only one.

"Alright, alright!" Phillip yelled, with one of his littler children clinging to his knee, "That's what I'm talking about!" The crowd laughed, "Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Caroline Barnum!"

Caroline made her way up to the front while the guests applauded. A deep breath then she put her glass up in the air. She made eye contact with her sister, who smile excitedly at her.

"A toast to the groom!" Caroline exclaimed. The others joined in. "To the bride!" Helen blushed. "From your sister. Who's always by your side. To your union! To the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied!"

Rewind

Caroline remembered that night just as well as her little sister did. She would regret that night for the rest of her days. But she remembered it all. The boys at the party tripping over themselves in order to win her heart. But she didn't fall for one. Not until he came along.

"You strike me as a woman who will never be satisfied," he whispered to her. Only she could hear his words.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself," Caroline replied, pushing him away.

"You're a dancer?" the man asked.

She flipped around. "Yes? How could you tell?"

"You're graceful. Unsatisfied. I can tell that you're unsatisfied with your current role." This scared Caroline. Was he a stalker? A charming stalker.

"How can you tell?"

"The look in your eyes. Like I said earlier, your grace." He pressed a kiss onto her knuckles.

"My name is Caroline Barnum." She curtsied out of respect. When she came up her heart melted at the sight of him.

"The full name's Henry Herbert Franks." Henry flashed her a smile. "There's so much I haven't done. But world will see soon! What I can do!" The excitement in his voice was clear.

Pauline grabbed a hold of Caroline then. She excused herself. Pauline took her to a corner. The fourteen year old was fidgeting with her hands. Caroline stopped her hands.

"What's the matter, Polly?" Caroline wondered.

"Um, do you think that Daddy would be mad at me if I danced with a boy?" Pauline squeaked out.

"I don't think he would be, sweetie," answered Caroline, "Besides, if he is, it'll be our little secret."

Pauline giggled and ran to dance with someone. Caroline watched her sister go with a smile. After Pauline had found a dance partner, Caroline went to the food table. As she chewed a tart, she thought more about Henry. How had he known that she wasn't satisfied with her current role? She hadn't told anyone besides her family. But none of them would spill the beans. Maybe, Henry just noticed things like she did. Caroline had known about what happened with her father and Jenny Lind long before her mother told them. It was because she noticed things in a different way. Henry had the same talent as her.

And Caroline was in love with him.

She knew it was true. Caroline yearned to see him again. To get far away from a stuffy ballroom, so they could talk more. But then she saw Helen's face.

Helen's eyes were just helpless. There was only one boy in the world that Caroline knew could put a spell on someone like that. Henry. Her Henry. But she had to give him away for Helen. She couldn't live with knowing she broke her sister's heart. You could never find anyone's who's trusting or as kind.

Caroline found Henry quickly. She grabbed him by the arm. Henry turned around and grinned at her. Caroline started to lead him to Helen.

"Where are you taking me?" Henry questioned.

"I'm about to change your life," Caroline promised.

His grin grew wider. "By all means, lead the way."

It was then, Caroline realized three truths at the exact same time.

Number one: She was a girl in which her only job was to marry rich. Her parents never told her so, but all her life Caroline was pressured to do so. By her grandparents especially. P.T. Barnum had no sons, so she was the one to social climb for one. But Henry was penniless. That didn't mean, she wanted him any less.

Helen curtsied when she saw Henry arrive. "Helen Barnum."

"Barnum?" Henry repeated looking at Caroline.

"My sister," she explained.

Number Two: Henry was after her because she was a Barnum. She would have to be naïve to set that aside. He would be related to a celebrity. And the wealth he would gain. Maybe, that's why she introduced him to Helen. Now she's his bride. Nice going Caroline. You'll also never be satisfied with your life.

"Thank you for coming tonight," said Helen, smiling.

"I would be here every night just to see you." Henry kissed her hand.

The look Helen gave Caroline was of pure delight. So Caroline smiled and excused herself.

"I'll leave you to it."

Number Three: Caroline knew her sister like her own mind. You could never find anyone who's trusting or as kind. If she told her she loved him, Helen would be depressed. But she would keep it to herself. Than Henry would be Caroline's. Helen would tell everyone that she's fine. She'd be lying.

Even now, Caroline fantasized at night. It was always Henry's eyes. Sometimes, she would think about what could have been. At least Helen's his bride. At least she kept those eyes in her life.

But, Caroline had to continue her toast.

"To the groom!" Caroline shouted, "To the bride! From your sister! Who is always by your side! To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always be… satisfied…"

Helen would be happy as his bride.

He will never be satisfied.

Caroline would never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
